What's Been Sundered and Undone
by MoiraK
Summary: In the aftermath of Season 3, the decisions made by Emma and Hook in the past cause major repercussions as waves of change strike Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest alike.
1. Chapter 1

**Never mess with time travel. The season finale broke my heart, but I couldn't help but think about tiny things that Emma and Hook did in the past might cause MAJOR effects. And maybe some of these might help out my favorite pairing...**

**Taking a cue from "Misery" by Stephen King (when his author Paul Sheldon was told by crazed fan Annie Wilkes that he couldn't just erase the events of his previous book and that he'd have to get his character Misery out of the grave), I decided I'd start this story right at the end of the season...**

**Your comments will help me continue this! I do not own OUAT; that distinct pleasure belongs to Disney and the show's creators.**

**Chapter 1**

Rumplestiltskin, also known as the Dark One and, in the tiny town of Storybrooke, Maine, Mr. Gold, said his vows. He could hear his words, see Dr. Hopper nodding his approval, feel Belle's hands in his. It was his wedding and, with the loss of Bael, he could think of nothing that could make his heart feel whole more than being married to the woman who made him more than the Dark One.

But the wind was whispering to him, cold words and hints of magic.

"Rumple? What's wrong?"

"Belle. We need to get back to town."

"What's wrong, Mr. Gold?" Archie's brows creased in concern.

"There is magic coming."

Emma watched as Regina vanished in violet smoke, anger and pain transforming her elegant face into a tragic mask. Emma could still hear Robin talking to his family, but the thief's eyes held the same ache as Regina's when he perceived the queen's departure.

The enormity of her actions hit the Savior's gut like she had jumped into frigid water. With the clarity borne of apprehension, she saw Henry slip out of the diner and after his adoptive mother. _He will take care of her..._

Her parents remained seated, stunned. Her mother, Emma knew, wanted to chase after her grandson - that was what Snow White was like. Loving and fierce, and the realization once again that this was her mother spilled over Emma's emotions. Too much. It was too much, but she had to focus. One problem at a time.

"Emma, what has happened?" Robin held his wife almost timidly, like she was a phantom he would destroy with too tight a grip.

"We went back, Hook and I, to the past. We found Marian. She was going to die... was supposed to be dead, so we-"

The woman in question clung to Robin, ducking her head against his shoulder.

Robin rested a hand on Marian's back in a soothing manner, his eyes still a storm of emotions.

Emma swallowed. "I brought her back. I thought it would be safer. That it would keep events in the Enchanted Forest on track. So nothing would be changed."

Every eye was on her and the intensity of all those gazes - _was this what it was like to be a ruler? _- made Emma straighten. She could do this. She would do this. She would not back down from the challenge. She had not been wrong to save a life, even if she had hurt someone she had seen as a staunch ally. Maybe even a friend. Maybe even family.

The bell above the door jangled, the sound loud in the silence that had enveloped the diner.

"What has happened?" Rumplestiltskin burst in, trailed by Belle, her father, and Dr. Hopper. His cane struck the floor with harsh cracks.

"We went back in time.. Zelena's portal took Hook and me back to when my parents met."

"You went back in time?!"

Emma gaped at the normally reserved Belle.

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin clasped her hand, squeezing with his own.

"Emma, you have to understand. Everything you and Hook did may have drastically changed our lives. I started to read about the theories of changing time when we realized that was Zelena's plan."

"What could happen, Belle?" David spoke for the first time, walking over to Emma's side.

"Well, some magicians had a similar theory." Belle sat down, exhaling as she seemed to collect her thoughts. "Casting such a spell could be like throwing a rock into a still pond." She looked at Rumplestiltskin.

The Dark One nodded, having taken the seat next to her. "Go on, Belle. You most likely know the theories better than I."

Robin ushered his family to the booth he had vacated, with murmured apologies to the townspeople listening. He sat opposite his wife, who cradled her son in her lap awkwardly.

"Okay, what do you mean?" Emma's stomach clenched into knots and she tasted bitter bile in her throat. David squeezed her shoulder.

"When you throw a rock into a pond, there's a splash. The ripples move outward, starting at the center. Any splash, even small, can still create many ripples."

"We sought the aid of the Dark One to keep from changing anything, but it couldn't be helped." Hook's words seemed almost apologetic, and Emma wondered who they were for.

"But that's just it. We have no idea what you may have changed. If you walked through the forest, even if you avoided people, you may have scared an animal. That animal may have been meant to be caught by a hunter. It's a small change, but we don't know that all could have transpired from that change. He could have sold the skin..." Belle bit her lip. "...which kept someone warm one night. But now that didn't happen."

"So, a ripple in the pond." Snow whispered.

"Yes. The theory I'm describing states that the changes will come across as waves, each one spreading out from the initial impact, or changed event. We stand at the edge of the pond, and eventually the ripples will reach us. And when that happens..."

"And?" Robin's voice was the first, but not the only that asked the question.

"We may not recognize the changes when they catch up to where we are. As far as we know now, these changes are how it should be. Zelena wasn't planning on coming back from the past. She wanted to change things for herself, and didn't care what chaos she would have caused." Belle leaned on Rumplestiltskin.

He put his arm around the petite brunette and she smiled at him, gratitude in her eyes.

Emma blinked, momentarily distracted by a glint of a diamond on Belle's finger. _Is that?_ She shook her head, opened her mouth to ask a question.

That was when the lights of the diner exploded, glass shattering with the force of pure sound, the howl of pure power slamming those standing to the ground. Emma grabbed her head, the only thought coherent through the pain was that she was grateful that Henry had followed Regina, and was not in the building. _Henry is safe_.

She took a moment to breathe when the noise faded. The little diner was a shambles, but the worst of the damage - overturned tables, jagged shards of glass panes, broken ceiling tiles - hovered within glows of white and dark gold, dust swirling around in the air.

"Is everyone alright? Henry? Robin?"

Emma rolled to a sitting position on the tile floor and stared at the woman who had spoke.

"Regina? You're here."

Regina waved her hand in concert with Rumplestiltskin, the two magic users sending the bulk of the debris to a clear corner of the restaurant.

"Where else would I be, Ms. Swan?" Regina said, voice tart. "I was needed here. Henry?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Henry slid out from under a booth, pushing aside a chair..

"But-"

Robin stood next to the former queen, pressing a quick kiss on her dark hair before looking at the stairs.

Regina smiled at him. "Go check on Roland."

Emma wobbled to her feet, looking at the booth where Robin's family sat to see how his wife was responding to her husband's actions.

Marian was gone, as was her and Robin's son.

Regina spoke again. "I wouldn't abandon him. Not like _she_ had. And it's a good thing I stayed."

There were words trying to come out of Emma Swan's mouth, and they were at her lips. She didn't know if they would make sense at all.

"Swan?" Captain Hook burst into the diner, gaze frantic. The urgency in his voice cut her off before she could say anything.

"Killian?"

"We need to talk, love. Now."

**WHEW! First of all, I PROMISE you that Roland is okay! This story is going to go through quite a bit of angst, but I'm a happy ending sort of gal!**

**Please read and review!**

**Also, since I'm mucking up the time stream (well, Emma and Hook did that), I welcome any thoughts as to what other changes may have occurred in the past and how it affects our favorite town in Maine. I can't say I'll put your ideas in since I have some definite thoughts as to things I want to happen, but I welcome the input!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, thank you to those who reviewed and to those who are following my story! Special thanks to you kind folk who have favorited it!**

**Based on some kind words from a friend of mine, I made a few tweaks to the first chapter, so you may want to reread the last half of it. If I update an earlier chapter in the future that will help clarify events, I'll make sure to note it in my author's notes at the start of the latest chapter. I do have a tendency to make little tweaks in general, not major changes, because that's the way my mind works. I'm an editor at heart.**

**I'm currently writing unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Just to try to head off any confusion (and I know there will be at least some confusion at first – sorry!), I'm going to be noting the location and time for the scene. But I'll usually note how long it's been since a magic wave, especially for present-day Storybrooke. This is because you'll be seeing scenes again, some from the show (or expansions) and some from my head. They'll playing out in a slightly different way, however, because something new has come to light in the past. **

**Thanks again for reading, and please send me a review if you have the chance!**

**I do not own OUAT, but I wish I did!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Enchanted Forest, Pre First Dark Curse (Post Emma and Marian's escape)**_

"Your Majesty..." The Captain of the Black Guard stood ramrod straight. He could not hide the faint tremble in his speech, however.

"I gave you a command, Captain." The Evil Queen glowered at the man, tapping an elegant nail against her throne.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I live to serve." He bowed low. "And what of the prisoners who escaped the dungeon?"

She lifted her hand in an almost lazy gesture before her fingers seized into a tight grip. The gasp that wheezed from the man's throat was sweet relief to the Queen's ears.

He struggled against her magical hold, clawing at his neck as if that could break the spell she had cast.

It almost made her smile.

"Do you really need me to tell you? They're in league with Snow White. Find them... put up posters if you must, but find them! They'll be an example before the land. No one escapes without suffering my wrath." Dropping her hand, she turned to stride out of her receiving chamber.

She barely heard his promises to capture the women. She didn't need to hear them, not really, not when she knew he wouldn't dare to fail her.

He couldn't be that foolish.

_**Enchanted Forest, Three Weeks Later**_

The moonlight was all Robin of Locksley needed, even if a few clouds occasionally obscured its glow. He knew these woods well and all the trails he could take to make his way to the village. He varied his path every time he visited, never falling into a pattern that could be traced by the Sheriff's men and the Queen's Black Guard.

Perhaps tonight he would have some word of Marian.

As if his thoughts of her conjured it, he spotted one of the wanted posters that had been placed about the land. It was a wonderful, worrying likeness of his Marian: the conviction in her eyes and the way her hair cascaded about her shoulders. He snatched the poster off the tree, tucking the parchment into his cloak.

It hurt to not know where she was; every heartbeat was a reminder that she was lost, gone. Past his own pain, he was running out of excuses he could give Roland as to why his mother did not visit them anymore. He clutched to the eerie hope that if she had been recaptured, the Evil Queen would have announced a public execution.

What a terrible thing to wish for. It was madness.

He slunk along the forest, away from the travelled roads, until he neared the outskirts of the hamlet. He crept in the shadows at the edge of the woods, staring up at the sky.

Perhaps his prayers were to be answered this night, for a well-timed cloud obliged him with cover. He darted out, easing himself into the darkness next to the one inn. He pressed against the wall, daring to sneak a glance into the common room.

The rumor that the Black Guard was searching the village had proved to be true. Four guards sat at a table, well into their cups.

Robin pushed his hood back, rubbing his clean shaven jaw that felt so odd, and entered the tavern. A few looked up at him in bored curiosity, but no one seemed to recognize him as the infamous outlaw Robin Hood. Small mercies.

He made his way to a small table near the fire, passing by the guards.

The serving wench gave a few patrons their pints, and then approached his table. "What would you like, milord?" She gazed at him with the seasoned eye of a maid well used to sizing up her guests.

"A tankard of ale, if you would, milady. And a request." He held up a silver coin.

She narrowed her eyes. "What would that be?"

"Could you make an inquiry of the guard there of what brings them to this village?"

She snorted. "Best to not meddle in the affairs of the Queen."

"But a charming lass such as yourself could find out without them suspecting a thing." He smiled, rubbing the coin. "One now, another two after you ask." _Take the offer, girl. _He waited and hoped that the frantic desire in his heart did not show through his expression.

Her eyes lit up with greed, and she palmed the coin. With a saucy toss of her head, sending her curls flying, she sashayed back toward the bar before making her way to the guards' table.

"Will you be needing anything else, milords? A meal perhaps? It must have been a long ride to come to our little village."

The head guard, based on the color of his helm's plume, saluted her with his cup. "Aye, a meal would be fine."

The others added their agreement. "And more ale!"

"Of course, milords." She rested a hand on the head guard's forearm, running her fingers over the muscle. "Will you be staying long?"

The guard grinned. "Alas, no. Only to check out the rumor that the escaped prisoners came this way."

Robin's heart froze in his chest. _One word of hope, please, God._

"Bah." One of the other guards snorted. "This is a fool's errand, nothing more." He coughed abruptly, eyes scanning the room with suspicion.

Robin leaned heavily upon his hand, feigning an exhausted stupor.

"What I mean to say is that I doubt we will find them here. Niels's cohort is journeying to the Dark One's castle. It was said that the ones who helped the traitor Snow White headed in that direction."

"What idiot goes there?"

"What idiot indeed." The wench laughed. "I'll get your food milords, as quick as can."

_She's alive. Marian is alive._

When the girl hastened back to him, carrying his drink, he paid her as promised, along with the money for the ale he did not touch.

The relief he felt at knowing Marian lived was enough to intoxicate him.

_**Sherwood Forest, Six Months Later**_

The dark of the night was a perfect counterpart to Robin of Locksley's mood. All of those loyal to him gave him wide berth and watched him with worried eyes.

The rumors persisted that neither of the women who had escaped the Queen's prison had been found by the Black Guard, nor by mercenaries seeking the prize of the rewards. Marian's face still hung in the villages on wanted posters.

But she did not return to Sherwood.

_Is that why she wished to be our eyes in the villages? Was it a mere ploy to distance herself from me? _He did not go to the villages anymore. Instead, he sent Tuck in his place, or Alan-a-dale with his easy manner and sharp ears to catch the faintest word of Robin's wife. Gossip fluttered through the villages like bees searching for the sweetest flowers; the women travelled with Snow White, they had overthrown a minor lord to the south, they were hiding in the hamlets to the west. There were many, many stories.

After all, what marvels they must be able to perform if they had escaped the Evil Queen.

But Marian had no interest in letting her husband know how she fared.

A cuckold. Him. A bandit who had managed to steal a bride-to-be from an unwanted marriage. He had honestly thought he was a better judge of character. He slammed the side of his fist into the nearest tree, welcoming the pain. Again. Again. The ache in his hand was preferred to the one in his heart.

He lost count of how many times he had struck the tree before Little John pulled him away.

"Robin. Roland calls for his father." The larger man gripped his leader's wrist firmly. "I know you hurt, my friend, but your son needs you."

Robin inhaled until his lungs were filled to bursting. Then let out the breath to try to empty himself. Yes. The pain was still there, but it was duller as his heart was simply too numb to struggle.

He walked toward the tent he shared with his young boy.

John watched him.

As Robin lifted the leather door flap, Roland stared at him with owlish eyes, hugging his blanket to his chest.

"Papa?"

"Bad dreams, son?" Robin joined him on the cot and tensed when Roland crawled into his lap.

"Uh huh. It was dark and I couldn't finded you or Mama."

"I'm here now, Roland. The nightmare is over." Robin buried his face against the sleep-mussed strands of his son's hair, kissing the strands as he cradled Roland to him.

"Mama too?"

"Your mother has to do something very important, Roland."

"Is she mad at me?"

"Of course not. No one could be mad at you, my boy. Not Prince John, not King Midas, not the Queen herself."

"Then why hasn't she come back? You always come back, even if you're doing something 'portant."

"She has things she wants to do, Roland. She's helping people. That's a good thing, right?"

Roland nodded as he tucked his thumb into his mouth.

"I'll always be here for you." Robin rocked his son back to sleep, gazing at the one gift Marian had left him. _I'll take care of you._

_**Storybrooke, Present Day (Five minutes after the first wave)**_

"Killian, what's going on? Where did you go?" Emma blurted the words out once they had moved far enough away from the diner.

"Love, I did what you told me to. I went after Marian." Hook blinked.

"When did I tell you to do that? Where did she go? **When** did she leave?"

"Emma, listen." He held up both hook and hand in a desperate 'wait' gesture.

Emma leaned against the building, staring at the dark-haired pirate.

"I know what we did, Swan." Hook spoke gruffly. "I remember us taking Marian away with us. But I have memories from my past as well."

"Like what?"

"Like seeing her face and yours… well, the face the Dark One gave you... on wanted posters throughout the land. The guard likes to tack the posters at the docks, to try to get shipmen to report criminals trying to buy passage away." He ran his gloved hand through his hair with a groan. "We turned you and Marian into some of the most notorious criminals in the Enchanted Forest. People who escaped the Queen's wrath."

"But that's impossible, Killian. That's **not** what happened." His puzzled grimace made Emma's heart sink.

"Emma, love, did that portal scramble your wits? Marian thinks Regina's bewitched Robin and the entire town and he probably thinks she abandoned him."

Emma stared at her new boyfriend. _He's not lying._

_**Storybrooke, Present Day (Twenty minutes BEFORE the first wave)**_

Emma sipped her cider. Many of the party attendees were toasting her parents and new brother. Happiness radiated from everyone in the diner. She wondered if Henry still had the newspaper with the apartment listings and if the sheriff posting was still hers.

The woman she had - well, if she wanted to be technical - kidnapped was starting to relax, especially after meeting Snow White and Prince James. During the introduction, Emma had steered the conversation away from where she had found Marian - only that her life was in peril in the Enchanted Forest and that it would be far safer for her in Storybrooke.

The bell mounted at the restaurant's main door rang as Roland entered. The child was followed by his father and Regina, holding hands.

Emma hid a smile behind her mug. Regina in love was oddly satisfying to see. It would make being sheriff so much easier if she didn't have to worry that the mayor might start plotting anew against her parents.

"So, Marian? I have to warn you... the one you know as the Evil Queen is here too."

Marian gawked at her. "She is? Why have your parents not imprisoned her?"

"Well, she's actually the mayor here. But she's good now! She just came in."

Marian turned her gaze toward the door and gasped.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but I swear to you. She's even saved the town once or twice."

Marian stood, dashing toward Regina and... Robin. _Oh no. No. Marian. She's __**that**__ Marian._

"Robin!" Marian's shocked cry quieted all conversation.

Regina stood motionless as Robin let go of her hand, her lips forming a name or maybe a plea.

The entire diner held its breath, as if all inside had been frozen except the three near the door.

Robin caught the woman rushing at him, gripping her upper arms. "Marian." It was a word devoid of emotion.

"Mama?" Roland clambered down from the booth to study the woman with uncertain eyes. He reached out to grasp a handful of Marian's skirt.

"Roland, my sweet son." She smiled at her son. "Robin, he's so big." Marian looked back at the man who still held her at arm's length before struggling to free herself. "Robin, what's wrong?" Her gaze darted to Regina, who remained by Robin's side, and she flinched.

"Little John. Could you please take Roland upstairs?"

The Merry Man moved with speed that belied his size, seizing the boy in a bear hug. "Come along, Roland. Your mama and papa need to talk."

"Uncle John, who's that lady?"

John pinched the boy's nose lightly. "Got your nose."

"Give it back, Uncle John!"

"Let me go, Robin!" Marian's voice grew shrill.

"Marian. What are you doing here?" He spoke once he saw John's back no more.

"The princess Emma, she brought me here. She said it was safe. What are you doing with her? Robin, that's the _Evil Queen_!" Marian hissed the last words.

"Hoo boy, sister, you don't know what you're getting into." Grumpy muttered.

"Her name is Regina." Robin's tone dropped dangerously low.

Regina looked at Marian with what Emma could almost believe held a trace of pity. Mixed in with a heavy dose of anger.

"She's bewitched you! She's bewitched you all!" Marian broke free with a burst of hysterical strength.

"Marian, please." Mary Margaret handed her son to his father and stood, taking a few tentative steps.

Regina tightened her hands into fists, but stuffed them into her coat pockets, jaw clenched against speaking.

"She's done nothing of the sort, Marian. What lies between the two of us has nothing to do with her."

Marian whirled, staring at Emma. "What madness did you bring me into! You've cursed me!" She pushed past Regina, knocking the mayor with her shoulder, to flee out the door.

"Hook, go after her!" Emma found her voice.

"Right, love." The pirate left the diner to pursue the woman.

"Alan, please. Go after her as well. She may respond to a friendlier face." Robin turned toward the musician in his band.

"Of course."

"Well." Granny pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured a drink to offer it to Robin.

He shook his head.

"Ms. Swan-" Regina began to speak.

"What has happened?" Rumplestiltskin burst in, trailed by Belle, her father, and Dr. Hopper. His cane struck the floor with harsh cracks.

"That's what we'd all like to know." Regina held Robin's right arm with both hands, fingers moving in an absent caress over his forearm.

"We went back in time. Zelena's portal took Hook and me back to when my parents met."

Regina frowned.

"You went back in time?!"

Emma gaped at the normally reserved Belle.

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin placed a calming hand on her shoulder to usher her to a seat.

"Emma, you have to understand. Everything you and Hook did may have drastically changed our lives. I started to read about the theories of changing time when we realized that was Zelena's plan."

"What could happen, Belle?" David spoke, walking over to Emma's side.

"Well, some magicians had a similar theory." Belle exhaled as she seemed to collect her thoughts. "Casting such a spell could be like throwing a rock into a still pond." She looked at Rumplestiltskin.

The Dark One nodded, having taken the seat next to her. "Go on, Belle. You most likely know the theories better than I."

"Okay, what do you mean?" Emma's words sounded faint to her own ears, like it was coming from a long distance away. For a moment, she could swear she was watching all of this like it was a cut scene from one of Henry's video games, her avatar following the set script.

"When you throw a rock into a pond, there's a splash. The ripples move outward, starting at the center. Any splash, even small, can still create many ripples. It all stems from the stone. Emma, you are that stone. Whatever you did, no matter what you did, was a change in our past. The theory I'm describing states that the changes will come across as waves, each one spreading out from the initial impact, or changed event. The rest of us, we stand at the edge of the pond, and eventually the ripples will reach us. And when that happens..."

"And?" Robin's voice was the first, but not the only that asked the question.

"We may not see the changes for what they are. As far as we know now, these changes are how things should be... they're normal. Zelena wasn't planning on coming back from the past. She wanted to change things for herself, and didn't care what chaos she would have caused." Belle fidgeted, hand brushing back a lock of hair.

Mr. Gold moved his chair closer to hers so he could take her in a partial embrace.

Emma found herself looking at Belle's hand, specifically the diamond ring. _Is that…?_

That was when the lights of the diner exploded, plunging the space into darkness, and the window panes shattered with the force of pure sound.

Streaks of white light, matched by a dark gold, snared the dangerous chunks of debris - overturned tables, jagged shards of glass panes, broken ceiling tiles - in midair.

"Is everyone alright? Henry? Robin?"

Emma rolled to a sitting position on the tile floor and stared at the woman who had spoken. Her head, which had been spinning, cleared. "Regina? You're here."

Regina, semi-sprawled on the floor, held her hand aloft from which the white light shone. Rumplestiltskin, who was huddled close to Belle, had done the same. With a practiced wave of their hands, the two magic users sent the bulk of the debris to a clear corner of the restaurant.

"Where else would I be, Ms. Swan?" Regina said, voice tart. "I was needed here. Henry?"

"I'm fine, Mom." Henry slid out from under a booth, pushing aside a chair.

"But-"

Robin offered his hand to the former queen to help her to her feet, pressing a quick kiss on her dark hair before charging for the stairs.

Regina followed him with her eyes.

Emma wobbled to her feet, and sighed in relief when she saw her parents and brother were safe. She turned her attention toward Regina.

Regina spoke again, looking at the Savior. "I wouldn't just abandon from him. Not like _she_ had. And it's a good thing I stayed."

There were words trying to come out of Emma Swan's mouth. She didn't know if they would make sense at all._ This isn't right. She's not lying, but it isn't right._

"Swan?" Captain Hook burst into the diner, gaze frantic. The urgency in his voice cut her off before she could say anything.

"Killian?"

"We need to talk, love. Now."

**A/N: And we're back here again! This was an extra long chapter because there was a lot to get through with setting the stage. The next chapter, which will include sexy bits (thus the M rating), will continue seeing the fallout of the changes through the past and some results in the current time stream in Storybrooke.**

**I'm not entirely sure why Marian would have been in that village when she got captured, so I tried to come up with something plausible. Since Robin is running a criminal operation (even if they are doing what's right, well, mostly), I thought that less recognizable members of his band would probably travel to towns and villages to check on rumors about royalty and the wealthy traveling, and then return to Sherwood to report. Marian would be good for that.**

**Thanks again for reading! I hope to have a new chapter up this weekend. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As always, thank you to my followers and reviewers! I hope you enjoy your time in my head space. I apologize for the delay in my promised posting. The weekend was not my own, and I had little time for writing. That and I kept tweaking the scenes here and there. I finally got it to where I wanted it.**

**I hope to have another chapter next weekend as well. No rest for the wicked (or the evil!)  
**

**One reviewer (idris) asked me if I had ever seen "A Sound of Thunder," a 2005 movie about time travel. I have! It actually gave me the inspiration to do this in waves. In the movie, the major changes that happened coincided with the shifts that happened in the earth's great epochs. It's based on a Ray Bradbury story, should anyone be interested. The movie could have been better, but I found it interesting. I got some great suggestions from him/her that may come into play.**

**Another reviewer said that, during the escape of Emma and Marian, Roland could play a role in Robin beginning to understand that Regina might not be so evil. I liked the heart of the idea, and I'm tweaking the staging of a scene in a future chapter to include Roland. It'll be another big change in the dynamic of their relationship.**

**This chapter has sexy times for practically the last half of the chapter. You have been warned. :)**

**All mistakes are my own. I operate sans reviewer.**

**I do not own OUAT; it belongs to the good people at Disney and its creators/writers.**

**Chapter 3**

**Storybrooke, Present Day (8 minutes after first time wave)**

It had startled Regina Mills how easily the light magic had responded to her need. In her years as a practitioner, dark magic was all she had touched. She was adept at using it, pulling the power from that selfish, angry center that she had relied on for so long. But she was changing.

When the shockwave had hit, her first thought was for Henry, followed in the same instant by Robin. And she could not think of Robin in danger without worrying about Roland. Henry. Robin. Roland. Henry Robin Roland. HenryRobinRoland. The thought of them harmed had been a stab to her recovered heart. They were her family and nothing - absolutely nothing - would hurt them if there was anything Regina could do to stop it.

Magic had flooded out from her in that moment, seeking to guard them.

Her chest felt tight. She didn't want to lose any of them. Never again. _That power... what if time has been changed already_? She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, wondering if Belle had any more thoughts about that theory of hers. The bookworm had a good head on her shoulders.

She hadn't realized she had fallen to the floor until she heard Henry call for her.

There was a gasp from Snow. Her eyes opened sluggishly to see Snow gazing at her child in fear.

"Neal? Neal! David, something's wrong!"

David stared at his wife, stiff as a statue.

"Mom! Mom, are you okay?" Henry shook Regina's shoulder, panic in his voice.

Regina clutched her shirt, feeling a burning ache creep over her sternum. She tried to sit up, but the pain slammed her back down like a wall of force. Each breath wheezed out as a harsh pant.

Rumplestiltskin shrieked in agony.

"Rumple!" Belle reached out for him, but he knocked her aside as he staggered around the restaurant, clutching his head.

With vision going dim, Regina saw Snow bending over the new prince, whose skin was turning pale. David attempted to aid her, but still seemed caught in uncertainty and was probably more hindrance than help.

Henry tried to help her up, but she didn't have the strength to move.

Granny and Ruby were trying to corner the Dark One, as magic sparked from his palms. The young woman's eyes already glowed golden.

"Regina!"

Robin's voice came from above her, but she couldn't see more than shadows. Her heart leapt, despite its pain.

Her heart.

_Her heart!_

Regina strained to plunge her hand into her chest and ripped out the organ. She could feel Robin's arms supporting her.

Henry fell back, crying out in surprise, eyes open.

The pain was reduced to a faint echo.

"Miss Gina, are you okay?" Roland peeked at her from over Little John's shoulder.

Regina sat between Henry and Robin, holding her heart in her hands. "I'm better now, dear." She gave Roland what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Sickly green flames burned around the pulsating heart.

Robin offered her a hand, the action tickling a memory in her mind.

"Henry, get your other mother and hurry. Robin, see what you can do for Snow and David."

Robin rushed toward the Charmings, where Snow was starting CPR, while Henry hurried outside to find Emma.

Regina set her heart down on a clear spot on a table. "Watch that, if you would, Little John." She could hear Robin trading off with Snow to breathe for Neal.

He shuffled his feet, but nodded, eying the heart as if it would lunge for him. _If he sits on it, I'm doomed._ The bit of black humor grounded her.

Regina turned to face Rumplestiltskin, feeling the magic once again swell to her call. She could summon shackles, but she didn't trust that they would work against the Dark One. _A cage? Would that make things worse?_

Her former teacher and partner, however, lay half on the floor, half in Belle's arms, clutching his skull and whimpering. Granny and Ruby had already backed away, with Granny calling Dr. Whale and Ruby looking to the damage.

"Regina." Belle looked up at the former queen. Tears had washed away some of the dust from her cheeks.

"Careful. He could cast magic in reaction."

"It's the spell. Zelena's spell. Rumple's mind. Your heart. David's courage and..." Belle looked over at the Charmings.

Regina completed the thought. "...and Neal." _Hurry, Henry. Snow needs her daughter. _But magic was Regina's strength. "Belle, try using his dagger to keep him calm."

The librarian's eyes lit up with wild hope and she dug through her bag to locate the strange blade that controlled the Dark One. "Rumple? Relax. You're not in any pain."

He only curled up tighter, hands clutching tufts of hair.

"Rumple, please..." Belle pleaded.

_Nothing should be stronger than the pull of the blade for him. So this is what it means to change the very laws of magic._

As much as she was displeased with Ms. Swan at the moment, Regina could admit from the very bottom of her... soul... that she was relieved when Emma reentered the diner.

Henry and Hook followed, with the boy keeping the pirate to the side and out of the way.

"What's going on?" The blond woman looked around.

"Emma! It's Neal! He's not-" David sputtered.

"Rumple, I command you!"

"Ms. Swan!" Regina spared a brief burst of power to magnify her voice.

Emma winced.

"You need to put a shield around your brother."

"But I haven't done that. I just got my magic back."

"He may DIE if you don't." Regina marched up to Emma. "Hold him and sit down."

Snow held her son out to her daughter.

Emma took him and sat. "Come on, Neal, wake up for your sister." Emma closed her eyes, the strain showing on her face as she tried to call the magic.

_There's no time. Perhaps a little encouragement. _Regina flexed her fingers and then slapped Emma, putting a bit of power to the strike, feeling her palm sting with the impact. Just as she hoped, Emma's magic reacted to the threat to generate a shield.

A burst of sound erupted from Neal as he started to wail.

Snow sagged into a chair, biting her lip, tears spilling out.

Outside, the wind shuddered, and there was a sound like a distant thunder clap.

David shook his head as if waking up from a bad dream.

"Miss Gina! Your heart!"

Little John was standing by the organ, which no longer burned.

Regina picked it up, holding it for a moment before tucking it into her coat pocket.

Rumplestiltskin shuddered and Belle pulled him into a seated position.

David cleared his throat. "Belle, what happened?"

"I think we just felt a time ripple."

"What has changed?" Robin took his son from his Merry Man.

Belle hesitated.

"Possibly everything." Rumplestiltskin said in quiet tones. He frowned and started to stand, already straightening his suit.

"And we're feeding it." Regina sat down at one of the booths still standing.

"Is that part of the spell? How do we stop it?" Henry held the story book, leaning against Emma.

Snow held Neal close to her own heart.

David took a seat next to her and put his arm about both of them. "But the spell was completed. Why would this still be happening?"

"Possibly because of what was changed in the past." Belle looked around for her purse. "I'm going to do more research. Maybe there's a way to negate the magic. Then the spell components shouldn't be drawn from anymore."

"It might be your sister's revenge, Regina." Rumplestiltskin leaned against his cane, watching Belle.

"So she killed herself to enact a curse? That does make a twisted sort of sense."

"Wait. Wait." Emma moved her gaze about the entire restaurant. "Does no one remember Regina leaving after-"

"When did I leave, Ms. Swan?" Regina crossed her arms, irritated. "We've already gone through this."

"Emma." Belle paused at the door. "Whatever you think you remember... it's not what happened. Not anymore. This spell was against the laws of magic. I need to do research..." The last was more to herself than anyone at the restaurant.

"Not that I am complaining that you all are currently _**not **_being destroyed by a spell, but why are you okay now? What changed?" Hook spoke up.

"What if… what if the wave hit the town limits?" Snow looked between Belle and Regina.

Belle nodded. "That makes sense. It might have been that noise we heard. The energy has passed for the moment so it's not pulling power from the components."

"Do we have to worry about any place outside of the town?" Robin frowned. "We can't let other people be harmed by this as well."

"No spell has reached past the town limits before." Regina assured him. "It's part of the design."

"So what do we do now?" David rubbed his head.

"The weather's turning bad out there." Granny harrumphed. "I need to start putting up a tarp or something."

"Snow, Charming. Go home. Your apartment is still warded so that might protect Neal. You should go with your parents, Emma."

Snow nodded.

"I can help you, Missus Lucas." Robin smiled at his son. "How would you like to help, little man? I am certain the lady would appreciate it."

"Okay, Papa." Roland clapped his hands above his head.

"Little John? Go to the camp and make sure everyone comes into town. If the weather will be bad, we need to take precautions." Robin huddled with his second-in-command, continuing the conversation in low tones.

"You can bring them to the school for tonight. The gym would have enough space." Snow looked at David. "Can you open up the school, please?"

"Of course. I'll need to get the key from the Sheriff's office."

"We'll figure out something more permanent tomorrow." Regina considered possibilities. She was not sending the Merry Men to the nuns. At least not their leader. Maybe Marian.

"My thanks, milady." Robin nodded his head.

"Henry, go with your grandmother." Regina hugged her son.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. And besides, your other mother could use some support from the truest believer." She cupped his face, smiling at him and dropped her voice to a whisper. "If anyone can make her trust her power, it's you."

"Okay, Mom." He smiled with real affection.

Regina watched as the group left and exhaled.

Granny inspected her.

"What?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "If you would like, I can tend to the damage upstairs." She could see Robin smiling a bit as he hung the tarp, taking nails from Roland as the boy perched on his shoulders.

Granny nodded. "That would be appreciated, Mayor Mills."

She headed upstairs, mentally rolling up her magical sleeves. The work would keep her mind distracted from the thoughts that had started to brew inside her.

* * *

Snow drifted in the air as Robin and Regina left Granny's, the diner as secure as they could make it. She wrapped her coat about her tighter.

"Robin?"

"Mm?" Robin held Roland in one arm, the young boy's head pillowed against his father's shoulder. He offered his other arm to her.

She hesitated. "I think you should speak to Marian."

"Tell me, milady, would you be saying that if your heart was beating within your chest?" He held the dark red crystal cupped in his hand, a thoughtful expression on his face.

She could feel her heart flutter in his palm and took a deep breath. "Thief." Was the color lighter than it had been before?

"You knew that already." He gave her a cheeky grin, but she thought she could see a bit of worry in the depths of his blue eyes.

She placed her hands over his, amazed at the warmth her heart could radiate. _When it's in his hands, I can do anything._

"I do prefer it when you are whole."

She sighed and plucked it from his hand, and then pushed the organ back into her body.

As she reeled for a moment with the sensations, he caught her and pulled her close with his free arm to kiss her. It was a spark, stirring the ashes back into bright flame. Her hands moved of their own accord, curling against his jacket to cling to him.

He held the kiss until she grew dizzy and breathless. "You do trust me, don't you, Regina?" He phrased it as a question, but his tone was confident.

"Despite you being a thief, yes."

"And there's the audacity I remember."

"Robin, don't change the subject."

He released her to adjust his hold on Roland, but he kept his eyes on her. "I will talk to her. But I feel it would be best to do so when she is not accusing you of casting a spell on me. I would like to know what happened."

"And then what?"

Robin tugged his son's cap over the boy's ears. "Then I figure out what's best for Roland."

Regina rested a light hand on Roland's cheek. "I understand."

The trio stopped at the porch of the manor.

"Regina, can you please keep Roland here tonight and tuck him into bed? I need to check on my men. Make sure that they have all reached the school and are well. I will return by midnight."

"Should I leave the door unlocked for you?" Regina took the boy carefully to keep him from waking.

"You wound my pride, woman. I can find a way in." He smirked.

"All right. Just don't throw rocks at my window if my modern lock confounds you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He kissed Roland on the forehead, and then kissed the corner of her mouth. The archer walked into the darkness.

_You always seem to find a way in. _She watched him for a moment longer, until he was gone from her sight.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Night after Zelena's Defeat (Post First Wave)**

"I do believe you have bewitched me, Regina." Robin whispered the words against her neck, near her ear, before nuzzling her skin.

Heart racing, Regina roused herself from the delightful stupor where his kisses had sent her. "Oh? Have I now?" She kept her voice deliberately light. Teasing.

"Indeed. Just not by magic."

She dared to look into his eyes, which were nearly black with a ring of pure blue. "Then how? Just my kisses?"

"Merely by being you. Although I do recall you mentioning something about your kisses and that I should wait until you got your heart back." He ran his finger along her throat, brushing the pulse point.

"And you have been very dutiful." Regina rose to her knees to settle on his lap, her fitted skirt gathering at her thighs.

Robin's eyes lit up as he laid his hands at her hips, lightly squeezing. "I am relieved I was able to fulfill my vow to you." He started to frown.

"I knew you would." Regina tilted her head to lean in to kiss him again, to chase away the ghost of worry darkening his face. As she did so, she tapped her shoulder and sent a trickle of magic down her back. The zipper of her dress slid down and she shivered with anticipation.

"Thank you for your trust, Regina." He reflexively wrapped his arms around her when he noticed her trembling.

She laughed when he stilled, his hand in the midst of skimming her now bare back. "I believe you like it when I am bold and audacious." She straightened and slipped her arms out of her sleeves, pulling the fabric away from her torso.

Robin gazed at her with something akin to awe. It was a look that Regina had never seen on the face of any man. Daniel had a sweet, tender expression, but he had never been given the chance to see her like this. Leopold acted like a man appraising a fine bauble. Her genie had looked at her with blind, obsessive devotion. Graham responded with guilty lust. But Robin's hunger was tempered with a warmth that Regina hoped was love. "So beautiful..."

She felt a blush staining her cheeks and rested her hands on his chest. "Flatterer."

"I speak only the truth." He captured one hand and pressed a kiss into her palm before moving his lips to her wrist. He then guided her hand to cup his cheek, rubbing her forearm as he drew his hand back down. He trailed teasing fingers over her abdomen.

She squirmed, a laugh escaping her throat. "Robin!"

"Am I to understand you're ticklish?" He rested his chin against her shoulder, brushing his beard against her, eliciting another jolt from her. He tugged down her bra strap to expose more skin and kissed along her neck.

Regina stroked her fingers against his face, body swaying a bit as he continued his ministrations. Tingles of heat traveled along her nerves. On impulse, she nipped his ear.

Robin twisted in response, pinning her against the couch as he stretched out above her, laying his head against her breast. He snared her wrists with one hand. Once he had them secured, he looked down at his captive and swallowed. "Regina. If we are going to stop, please tell me now."

Regina trembled at the quiet plea. "I want..." She paused, trying to find a word that encompassed everything about the moment, the feelings building up inside, and the promise of happiness he had provided. "..._this. _I want you."

"Whatever you want is yours." He nibbled the sensitive flesh above the cup of her bra, hips flush against her thighs, groaning at the sensation.

At the nudge of his hips, she parted her legs to wrap her limbs about him, to relish in the weight and firmness of his body. The movement bunched her dress at her waist. She flexed her wrists in a weak attempt to free her arms. The feeling of being trapped felt oddly exciting. _Because he's not going to abuse you. Because if you really tried to escape, he'd let you go and beg forgiveness._

Robin smiled against her flesh and shifted to lie next to her. He continued to hold her wrists with one hand as the other roamed over her body, calloused fingertips finding every sensitive area. He moved slowly and methodically, watching her eyes and lingering when her breath quickened. He played her breasts until her nipples ached with a pleasurable heat. He then traced along her curves until he found the line of her garter, toying with the strap. "I want to see this."

Tension coiled in Regina's belly and she moaned when his thumb stroked her inner thigh. She took a slow breath to give herself time to remember how to speak. "I can't take off the dress if you won't let go of me." She gave him a sultry smile, wiggling her fingers.

"I see..." He adjusted his grip on her wrists, stretching her form just a bit more.

Regina gasped, her eyes closing. Her back arched and he admired the effect.

"I think, milady," he paused to draw a line of heat against the swell of her breast with his tongue, the touch strange through the cup of her bra, "that I can manage it on my own."

Regina bit her lip against a cry, but her body betrayed her as she shuddered. She turned her head to press her cheek against his, feeling the soft scrape of his beard.

Robin kissed her, soft and caring, before running his hand over her abdomen. At the buck of her hips, he yanked the dress down to her knees.

Regina felt him let go of her arms, but forgot to take advantage of his distraction when she saw his face.

The look of amazement was back, relaxing the angles of his face that she was coming to know so well, and he knelt next to her. His stare was thorough, savoring every inch of her form. His hand hovered above her hip, before finally helping her out of the dress, hands gentle as if he feared she would vanish. Or shatter.

Something **_was_** breaking inside of her, some wall she did not remember building. Why it was there seemed of little importance as it lay in ruins in the corner of her soul.

"Regina?"

She curled her body against his – _is he always so warm_? – and kissed him.

He slanted his mouth against hers, arms wrapping around her and fingers tangling in her hair. He pulled her onto his lap.

She felt sheltered. Safe.

"Regina?" He massaged her cheek with his thumb to draw her attention.

It only made her want to kiss him again, watching his lips move. "Mmm?" And really, why was he still so... dressed?

He chuckled and laid his lips against her forehead like a blessing. "My queen, I crave a bit more space than this couch affords."

She curled her lips into a cat's smile. "Upstairs, then." She was set to take them there with a wave of her hand.

Instead, Robin picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Allow me."

She wound her arms about his neck and nestled her face against his throat. His pulse was like a drum and she kissed the spot, smiling at the change in tempo. She had never been carried like this, almost naked, feeling firm hands against bare skin. She moved her mouth along his neck and shoulder, eyes closed so that she could revel in the feel and taste of his skin.

And he still kept stroking, touching, soothing, and rousing. His fingers found the clasp of her bra at the ninth step, and had it undone by the tenth.

She didn't need to direct him; he found her bedroom as soon as he arrived upstairs. Or perhaps she was just too lost in the sensation to notice any passage of time.

He set her down on the bed in a seated position, wedging his body into the gap between her legs.

She stretched her arms above her head, eyes meeting his. She hooked her fingers along the straps of her bra and dragged the fabric upward to remove the garment and toss it aside. She gripped the hem of his shirt, pushing it upward.

He helped her, dropping the shirt to the floor once it was off.

It was her turn to stare, to admire his physique: the broad chest, solid biceps, and taut forearms. She ran her nails over his skin, smiling at the hiss of his breath in reaction. She lay back against the bed and held out a hand in invitation.

He crawled over her, bestowing kisses along her curves. He petted the lace of her garter belt, working free the clasps. "These undergarments truly are tempting."

"Glad you approve." She started to massage his shoulders, rising to meet him, and then halted. "Oh… Robin."

There were scars laced across his back: harsh lines that striped the muscles, some from wounds that must have been deep when fresh. She recognized them as whip marks.

He raised his head and caught her expression, his own turning rueful. "It happened a long time ago, Regina. They no longer trouble me, only ache at times, but a good man was lost that day. That is what pains me."

"I am sorry." She cradled his head in her hands and kissed him.

He exhaled and rested against her, pillowing his head against her shoulder, drawing a random pattern on her other shoulder. The design spiraled out to include her arm, neck, and breast. "It was the Sheriff of Nottingham who did it."

Healing was not something most people expected from Regina. Offering comfort was a skill that she did not exercise. But it was something she wanted to do for him.

He moved as she urged him with her hands, lying on his stomach.

With delicate movements, she sat on his hips to bend over him. Every inch of scar she kissed or caressed with caring hands. It was hypnotic: the sound of their breaths, the heat surrounding them, and the basic touch of skin to skin. Her breasts rubbed against his back, the peaks hard and hot, as she tended to his skin as if she could erase every mark.

His breath hitched at times and he clutched the duvet as she continued. But he always rose to her touch, seeking out the contact.

When she was done, she bit her lip and lowered her head to cast her face in shadow. She shook, needing an outlet. Her heart was caught in a storm of confused emotions.

He rolled beneath her to lie on his back, eyes closed, hand finding the dip of her waist. "I do love it when you're bold, Regina."

She clung to his words like a lifeline.

He opened his eyes and reached up to brush a fingertip against the scar at her lip. "But there are other sides to you that move me as well. That I am gratified you share with me. So you don't need to hide anything from me."

Regina grabbed his hand to hold it against her cheek. She didn't know what the dampness was from, but he wiped away the traces.

Robin crushed her against his chest, bowing his head to meld their lips together.

She coiled her arms around him. Her nerves were on fire, burning a bit hotter from every touch. She felt the silkiness of the bed under her back as he pressed her down, the rough fabric of his jeans a sharp contrast. When her hands located the button of his pants, she fumbled for a minute until she managed to unfasten it. She moved slower on the zipper, then slipped her hand inside, cupping him, feeling his shaft jump against her palm.

He suckled at the skin of her shoulder, groaning. "Regina, you're making it hard to stay in control."

She circled her fingers around the length of him. "I thought that was the point." Her throaty chuckle turned into a whimper as his hand slipped between her thighs.

Robin nudged aside the hem of her panties, letting his fingers brush against her lower lips. "You've convinced me."

Regina writhed in his embrace, body arching against his own. She half-glared at him, before he found her core and stroked it with his thumb. She cursed and grabbed a fistful of his jeans, using a summoning spell to remove them and throw them to the side.

Robin's muscles tensed in shock, eyes dark. "Easy, my love." He removed her panties with a quick motion before continuing the caress of the slick folds. "If you do things like that, I won't last long." He slid his body downward, escaping her exploration, to nuzzle the flesh of her breasts, kissing the tips.

"Please." She was startled by how much longing came from the single word.

Robin lifted his head and whatever he saw in her made him smile in reassurance. "Shhh, Regina, of course." He took off the last barrier between them and then he was flush against her again.

She was cradling him against her hips, her body moving in concert with his own. They fit so perfectly against each other that Regina forgot about everything else. No more comparisons. No more wondering. Just together. Her hands splayed over his back.

Robin parted from her long enough to guide the tip of his shaft to her entrance, waiting.

Then it was simple. She raised her hips to meet him as he thrust inside.

He gripped her knee to angle her leg and that was even better. The rock of his hips was urgent, hard and fast.

She sought and found his lips to kiss him, nibbling his lower lip, and was rewarded with him touching the back of her thighs in a way that built the pressure inside to a delicious level.

He brushed his lips against hers.

When she opened her eyes, he was there, right there. It was almost too intimate, looking into his unguarded soul and realizing that she has been laid bare as well. All her vulnerabilities, worries, dreams, and hopes were being reflected like one of her mirrors.

But he smiled, content.

Regina felt... treasured.

Then he buried himself inside her, again and again, and she was melting into something that was golden and warm.

And, once again, becoming someone who was better than she had been in a long time.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Present Day (fifteen minutes after the first wave)**

There was a town below the hill where she stood. She studied the landmarks; it was not Arrendale. She compared the landscape to every book she remembered reading during her solitary life, but nothing was familiar. _Where is she? If he has lied... if Anna is not safe._

The ice witch tightened her hand into a fist, ice forming spiked sheets over the ground, radiating around her. A tear solidified on her cheek from the cold. _Anna... little sister._

The rustling of the trees was the only warning she received before a wave of power knocked her down like a rag doll. Her thoughts went spinning into darkness as she lost consciousness, the unforgiving rocky ground the only thing there to catch her.

It was a song that woke her. It was a melody she recognized, a childhood favorite; it recalled happier times, when her parents still lived.

She stumbled to her feet and limped toward the sound.

The player smiled when he saw her, a trill emanating from the pipe.

_Such beautiful music._ She almost felt warm.

"Greetings, Queen Elsa. It's so wonderful to meet you." He stopped to greet her. "Please. Sit down and rest. Let me play you a song." He quickly began the piece again.

She wanted to ask questions, but once the music began she thought that perhaps it would be best to just sit. And listen.

She wanted to listen to his music forever.

**AN: One thing I love about Regina's character is that she is very snarky, so I couldn't resist tossing in some remarks and observations on her end.**

**I could have written this chapter without the sex scene, but I don't think it would have had the same impact. Robin's a bit more broken in this history now, since he felt he was abandoned. It's different to lose someone when you believe they just left you, rather than death. The scars are also very important.**

**So when it comes to being vulnerable, I thought he'd be a bit more aggressive and controlling. Nothing remotely mean, just a bit more bravado to hide the insecurity about starting something new.**

**Regina, on the other hand, has either been strictly controlled or has been the one fully in command. Loss of control is not an easy thing for her, but she has grown so much as a character this past season that she could actually trust Robin in these matters. For her, this is probably the first time she's actually made love. Daniel was her first love, but I can't see them being intimate with Cora in the picture (unless I'm forgetting some detail from an episode!). Cora already made the mistake of getting pregnant – she wouldn't have let Regina do the same thing.**

**So, really, I wanted the scene with Regina discovering Robin's scars at such a delicate point in their relationship. And her first impulse is to want to make it better and tend to him. It's a scary thing to care about someone so much that you want to do something just because they're hurting, not for any benefit to yourself. Especially when you haven't had a romantic love in a long time. Especially when it's not what you've experienced.**

**And yes. The thought of Regina being impatient enough to just rip off his pants with magic amused me. I'd do it too!**

**The soundtrack to that scene was as follows:**

**Our Mystery by Bebo Norman **

watch?v=7SNiSuHlDds

**Show me Heaven by Maria McKee **

watch?v=Eo_s0iEA41o

**Hall om Mig by Nanne Grovall (This is Swedish, but the first line is translated in English is "Everything our world needs is more love each day") **

watch?v=rmuBxhYBO8s

**Nevozmozhnoe Vozmozhno by Dima Bilan (Russian! As I understand it, it translates out to "The impossible is possible") **

watch?v=p4jq2u-1TUg

**I do plan to go into detail as to how Robin got those scars, as a warning.**

**Thanks for reading! If you get the chance, please review and let me know what you think. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would give my reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers big hugs if I could! Seriously, I blushed at reading some of the support I've gotten for this story. It makes me so happy! *heart!***

**OldFashionedGirl: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm very flattered that you like it so much and I hope you enjoy future chapters just as much!**

**SciFiGrrl: Thanks for being a fan! I love writing for Robin. Hope you like this chapter. :)  
**

**LauraRoslinForever-Janeway25: I promise to keep going! I've actually started kicking around an idea for a sequel.**

**genber0398: Thank you for the kind words! I spent a lot of time on that chapter to get it as tight as I could.**

**marais: Thanks for reviewing! It's going to get wild.**

**This is another exploration into Robin's frame of mind, which I enjoy doing because it feeds my curiosity. **

**FYI: A carter is like a medieval trucker. They take things from place to place in a cart.**

**Also, Ainslie is a name derived from around Nottingham. Couldn't resist when I found it on (which, by the way, is a FABULOUS website for picking names)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Enchanted Forest, Night of Emma's Capture**

Robb the Carter wiped sweaty palms against his tunic, his red hair plastered against his skull. He felt small in this castle, surrounded by the lavish wealth of King Midas. Imagine, a touch by King Midas made anything gold!

Robb wiped his hands again, and put on gloves before picking up a cask of wine. He did not have the bulk that his father had, but that would come in time, with the work. For now, he was careful; if he dropped even one of them, it was worth more than he made in a year.

He couldn't imagine being this wealthy.

But Ainslie, his dear sweet sister, deserved pretty things. Things that could make her happy after the loss of their parents. She did not smile anymore, nor sing like the birds that nested outside their small hovel every spring. So if he could give her something pretty, perhaps she would smile again. The king had so much. Surely he would not miss something small. A flower perhaps, one of gold. But would it smell sweet? A little comb for her hair? How would he find such a thing?

He could feel his hands grow damp again in the course gloves. Was he really going to steal from King Midas? It was insane to try. He was no Robin of the Hood, no clever outlaw who could thumb his nose at royalty. He was crazy to try.

But he would do anything to see Ainslie smile again.

The whispers were that King Midas turned thieves into statues that decorated his garden. Robb did not think it likely; who would want horrified faces when walking around a garden? He strained to see into the garden next to the kitchen, but it was herbs, not one royalty would go strolling through. Then again, how was he to know?

A carriage came rattling up the lane, horses streaked with foam.

"Ho the castle!" The carriage driver yanked the reins, bringing the carriage to a noisy halt.

"What brings you to the castle?" One of the guards stepped up to the carriage, while his comrade stood with spear at ready.

"I have a delivery for the King."

"For the feast tonight?"

"Nay, but-"

"All deliveries were to be held.."

"I'll not keep it another day!" The driver stabbed a finger at the carriage.

The second guard stared at Robb, and he ducked his head, hastening to finish the unloading of his own cart.

The second guard joined his partner and went to examine the contents of the carriage.

He hauled another pair of casks inside, bringing them to the kitchen.

"You there!"

Robb quickly straightened the cask before it could fall over and possibly break. "Aye milord?"

"Bring the rest of the load to the wine cellar." The steward, dressed in dark red with touches of gold, gestured to a set of stairs.

"Aye, milord." Robb headed back to the cart and grabbed another barrel, grunting with the effort.

As he started down, he heard several bells ring above, pealing with an urgent sound. He descended two more steps when two guards sprinted past him.

"Out of the way, peasant!"

He tightened his grip on the barrel and pressed against the wall as much as he could.

"Where is the bandit?"

_Bandit?_

"She's on the outer wall!"

Their voices faded as they left the stairwell, and Robb began his trip below again.

He found the wine cellar easily enough and situated the cask next to the others.

He headed back toward the stairs, but was surprised to see a door open, hidden in an alcove behind the stairs. _Did those guards forget to close the door? I wonder…_

He took a few steps toward the door, listening for any sign that the guards were returning. When the only things he heard was the pounding of his own heart and harsh breathing, he crossed the rest of the distance and peeked into the room.

It was empty, save for a large chest. Its wood was nearly black, straps of iron and leather criss-crossing the lid. Where Robb expected a lock was a steel circle, emblazoned with a dark red R. His hand itched to touch it, to find out if the piece was a gem.

When he brushed a finger against the letter, the clasps sprang open.

Robb felt his legs go out from under him and he tumbled to the floor. He crawled to his hands and knees, moving back over to the chest. Inside was a mass of black fabric, rich and heavy. He drew it out, and found a man's doublet and cape, decorated with black feathers. _Nothing Ainslie would like. _He was about to put it back when something fell from the folds of the cloth.

It was a double pipe. There were tiny birds etched into the slim form, done with a craftsman's eye for detail. He had never seen the like.

It was in his hands before he realized he had picked it up, and he blew a tentative note. The sound was clear and beautiful, almost like birdsong.

Almost like Ainslie's singing.

He tucked it under his tunic at his belt and started back up the stairs. There were still more casks to haul, but the task hardly felt like a burden.

He could almost see the smile on his little sister's face.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Present Day (two hours after first time wave)**

Robin of Locksley did not mind the walk to the school, despite the chill that was growing in the wind. It gave him time to think, though he did not entirely like the direction his thoughts were going. There was much to work out, but he had to have faith.

After she had run off, he had mourned the loss of Marian for a long time. It had ached, soul deep, and there had been nothing to relieve the pain. So he had packed it away, like his armor from war, and tried not to think about his hurt.

Then one day, Marian wasn't part of the first thought that crossed his mind, nor the second. Nor the third. Instead, the thought of her came later in the day, passing through his mind like a bird in the sky, so unremarkable that he did not give it particular attention. It wasn't until the next day that he realized what had happened, and then the surprise surged within him like a thunderstorm. How could he have forgotten?

Truly, though, the heart can only endure so much torture. So when the pain faded, and the hurt in his heart scarred, he let the shame go as well.

The school was still open when Robin arrived, so he had no need to unlock the door. Once inside, he followed the sounds of his Merry Men to the gym.

The band was finishing setting up cots. The bulk of their belongings were gathered to the side. Robin looked around, nodding in appreciation at the efficiency of his men.

_Roland will want his monkey._ It was the second toy Regina had given him. She had changed the first one, after the Wicked Witch had been defeated, back to a real flying monkey. With the witch's curse broken, he had then reverted back to his human self, a fisherman by the name of Stefan. Roland had been rather mature about the whole incident, even apologizing for dropping him in the mud once. Regina had insisted that such a noble action deserved a reward and conjured another one.

"Robin." Little John greeted him quietly, taking his place next to his leader.

"Little John. How is everyone?"

"Worried. It's strange weather outside."

"It may be a result from the spell earlier." Robin exhaled. _Yet another thing I worry about._

"Where is Roland?"

"Safe. Regina watches him."

Little John frowned, then shook his head. "Alan found Marian. She is here." He quickly pointed toward the woman in question, who sat on a cot with Mulan. Marian kept shaking her head, gesturing with wild motions. Mulan remained tranquil, but attentive. Robin blessed the good fortune that had brought the female warrior to his company, though he sensed it was a sorrow in her past that had made her accept the offer to join. _We are a family: broken, but still good._

"Good, I would hate to think of her lost in this weather."

"What do you plan on doing?"

_I grow weary of that question. I ask it of myself enough._ "Marian and I must talk, but tonight is not the time."

"Then when, Robin? She is your wife. Or do you plan to ignore her existence? The Robin Hood I know is not a man who forgets his vows."

"There is much to discuss and it's best to do it when we can talk to each other calmly." Robin could feel a headache coming on.

"I know she hurt you, Robin. I was there for it. But, well, perhaps things are not as we thought they were. The prince is still here. At least talk to him. He spoke with Marian."

"Aye, I will." Robin watched the two women for a moment longer.

Little John slapped his shoulder in a friendly manner and headed toward his own cot.

Robin first looked through his belongings until he found the monkey. He gathered up a few clothes for the two of them as well. Once he had secured the clothes into a bundle, he sought David.

David was helping with set up the final cot, assuring one of the youngest of the Merry Men. "This is only for a short time. We'll figure something out shortly for all of you."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Andrew bobbed his head, legs nearly tangling as he started to bow, but changed his mind, uncertain, as Robin walked up to them.

David smiled. He turned toward Robin, smile fading somewhat. "Hi Robin. How's Granny's shop?"

"Snug and secure. Thank you for taking care of my men."

"Of course. I mean, it's the least we can do. All of you have been supportive in this last year in the Enchanted Forest and here as well."

"We were glad to be of service."

David scratched his neck, glancing off to the side.

"Something wrong?" _Just speak your mind, Prince._

"You know, Emma, my daughter Emma. Well, before you and Regina showed up at the diner earlier, well. Emma had introduced us to Marian. We didn't know that she was your wife, Marian."

Robin waited.

David finally plunged ahead. "She didn't say what happened with Marian. But, well. She did say that they weren't gone all that long. And she said that Marian had been in trouble, and that Storybrooke would be safer for her."

"I see."

"Robin. I know that you are a man of honor."

"It relieves me to know that you are not questioning my honor, Your Highness."

David frowned at the use of the title. "Of course I'm not. It's just, well. What do you plan on doing?"

"I will talk with Marian, and then I will decide what is best for Roland. I want what's best for my son." Robin looked down at the monkey in his hands.

"Good, good. Family is important."

"Yes, it is."

"Emma didn't mean to hurt anyone. Not you. Not Regina." David stuffed his hands into his jacket.

"I know that Emma was doing what she thought was right."

"Saving someone is always right."

"I am not disagreeing with you."

David cleared his throat. "I've been in kind of a similar situation."

"Really. A wife showing up from the past?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "I feel like my time here has been dull by comparison."

"No, but, when the first curse was active, I had a different wife here. Or at least, I thought I did."

"What ended up happening to her?"

"She found out about Mary Margaret and I and decided to leave the town. Well, she's married now-" David paused, and then shrugged helplessly. "Robin. She wasn't my real wife."

"If I may ask something, David?"

"What is it?"

"Was there a time in which you thought she was?"

David grimaced before looking away.

"Perhaps you do understand." Robin gave David a polite salute and started back to Little John.

David didn't try to stop him.

The larger man stood at Robin's return, blinking at the toy the archer carried.

"Little John, you are fine here?"

"Aye, this'll suit us."

"I go to bring Roland his toy."

"Robin, don't do anything foolish."

"I do not plan on it, Little John." Robin clasped his friend's forearm in farewell.

* * *

Robin scaled the wall of Regina's backyard, placing his hand on the top of the wall and pushing off of a nearby tree to spring over the barrier. He could have gone to the front door, but the burst of physical activity gave him something to give release to the tension simmering in his gut. He came to stand next to the apple tree, looking toward the large manor house.

The storm was gaining strength, and the building gleamed as white as the massive flakes of snow. Robin could see a light glowing on the second floor; if his memory served correctly, it was the guest bedroom. He thought he caught a glimpse of a slender shadow near the window and it made him pause. He was not foolish for the wants of his heart, but he could not guarantee that his mind wouldn't muddle things.

He crossed the yard with quick, soundless steps and walked to the porch door. He tugged off his gloves and tucked them under his arm. He withdrew a slim bundle from the inner pocket of his leather jacket and took out his lock picks. Well. Sheriff Swan's lock picks. He supposed he couldn't help tweaking the nose of the local sheriff.

The stuffed monkey, which Roland had taken to calling Mun, peeked out of the jacket. Robin adjusted the toy to keep it protected from the elements.

Within a moment, Robin was stepping inside the warm house. Amazing, this other world, with its ability to do things like keep a house warm and cook food so easily. He closed the door, relocking the door. He removed his shoes, setting them aside to dry, and headed upstairs. He glanced in the master bedroom and was unsurprised to find it empty.

He passed by Henry's room and stood at the door of the last bedroom. His son was sprawled across the bed, using as much of the space as his small body could. Regina stood watch over him, leaning against the wall. He entered the room and moved to the bed, retrieving the toy and placing it in his son's arms.

Roland hugged Mun and buried his face against its plush head.

Robin turned to face Regina, words of thanks dying on his lips.

Regina stared at the two of them as if she was spellbound. Her right hand was clutched into a tight fist, pressed against her mouth, and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Regina?" He joined her, reaching out to pull her close.

She stood stiff in his embrace for a moment, before resting her head against his shoulder. "I should let you go."

"Technically, milady, you aren't holding me. So perhaps you should hug me first." He stroked her hair. "Then the words will make more sense to me."

She hid her face against his shoulder, and Robin sensed that she was trying to hide the tears that were now falling. "Don't make this more difficult."

"Talk to me, Regina. Please. I would know your thoughts."

She straightened, and her eyes, though wet, were fierce as well. "I had her in my dungeons, you know. I would have killed her. You can't deny that."

"No, I cannot."

Regina closed her eyes.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest, After the Breaking of the First Curse (Post First Wave)**

The boulder was exactly where it should be, which gave Regina a measure of relief. She waved her hands, sending it flying away. It felt good to use her power, to stretch her magical legs, as it were. it was even better to be away from that whole group of irritants. She may support the group, but she certainly didn't need to socialize with them.

She turned to survey her handiwork, and snarled in her mind as she spotted him holding the torch. _The thief._ This was one time where pixie dust was wrong. He could not be her soul mate. Absolutely not.

"I distinctly remember saying that I would be doing this alone."

"You did, Your Majesty, but I do have a debt to fulfill to you. You saved my son." He leaned against his bow, meeting her gaze with an assurance that was unusual in most people she had met.

"Just don't get in my way." She stalked toward the tunnel.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He trailed her, and she felt brief satisfaction. At least if she was saddled with someone, he could follow instructions.

* * *

"Step only in the dirt. Do not step on the stones."

"I take it a nasty surprise awaits those who do?"

"Death."

"Then I promise you I will be careful. I will not to leave Roland an orphan."

Regina resisted the urge to look at him. She could hear an unspoken dare in his statement, and she refused to rise to the bait.

"Your Majesty, might I beg an answer from you?"

"You disobey my wishes, and still crave a favor?" _He cannot be my soul mate. _

"I am not known for being particularly good at obeying royalty." He flashed a grin at her.

She felt a flicker of a smile on her face, gone before it became anything other than a roll of her eyes. "Since I doubt you will leave me in peace until you get your answer, ask."

"The women who escaped from your dungeons. Did you ever recapture them, put them to death?"

She froze, and turned to him, unable to hide her astonishment. "This is what you wish to know? Not the question I was expecting."

"One of the women is Roland's mother. I would know what happened to her."

He could have slapped her with all his might and it wouldn't have caused more distress. _A mother split from her child. Wait... if I didn't kill her..._

His eyes narrowed, studying her face, as she remained silent.

"My guard never caught either of them. Whenever we were given word of where they might be, the guard was always too late. They were gone by the time the soldiers got there."

He continued to scrutinize her, before sighing, his shoulders sagging. He recovered after a moment and she understood that she had merely confirmed something that he had suspected. "My thanks, Your Majesty."

"You hardly owe me any."

He blinked at her and she was surprised to see what looked like real gratitude in his eyes. "It answers a question that has plagued me for years."

_It doesn't change anything. He cannot be my soul mate. _Her eyes strayed to his forearm, where the tattoo lay. _But... his ending wasn't so happy, either._

* * *

**Storybrooke, Present Day (near midnight after first time wave)**

"But you did not, milady. We have had this conversation before." He guided her out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"You don't know what else I have done." She followed him willingly enough, and he brought her back down to the living room. The blanket they had used for their picnic was folded on the couch.

They sat down, a necessary space between them.

"I will admit I do not know everything that you have done. But I do have the benefit of knowing who you have become. Regina, you are not the Evil Queen anymore." He took her hand, cold—from nerves, he thought, and squeezed it. "You did say you prefer Regina. As do I."

She took a slow breath. "You make me feel like that. Like being Regina is a wonderful thing."

"I sense a 'but.'"

"If this is something," She gestured between the two of them. "I need… we need…"

He wanted to tease her, lighten her heart, but it was not the moment for such a gesture. "I need to talk with Marian."

Regina all but sighed the word, "Yes."

* * *

**AN: Some characters really didn't do what I told them to in this chapter! I was going to have David be a bit more self-righteous, but he came across as far more understanding, if awkward. There just isn't a card to say "Sorry my daughter traveled through time and mucked up your personal relationships!"**

**I was rereading the synopsis on what happened in Season One, and realized that he COULD actually sympathize with Robin, to a certain degree. David DID try to make a go of it with Kathryn. It failed rather spectacularly, but hey. He was pretty conflicted. He was kind of rotten in how he treated Kathryn, at least in my opinion. Will Robin fare any better?**

**Little John was also rather stubborn. I can't see him LIKING Regina right now. But at the same time, he understands that his best friend has regained something he lost with Regina's help. At least he obliged in saying a phrase I wanted him to say; that was nice of him.**

**Regina continues to delight and amaze me how she comes out in my mind. She's on the cusp of getting what she wants, but has grown enough to know how badly it can go when she just seizes it without thinking. As much as she said that Snow or Emma didn't realize the consequences, I think she's come to the conclusion that she now CARES about the consequences. We have Henry to thank for that.**

**As for Robin, I hinted at the idea that he was a knight. I know that many of the movies had Robin come back home from the Crusades, only to find out that the region had been taken over by corrupt rulers. Since I don't think "Holy Wars" happened in the Enchanted Forest (or perhaps the writers just don't want to go there!), I'm not going into that time in his past. But I like the idea that he was a knight, he did command, and he does know what he's doing in a fight. It helps sell him as a leader of men. War is not an easy thing, nor do I think it should be.**

**I find Robin's POV interesting. His heart knows what it wants, his mind is still figuring out what to do about it. Divorce wasn't common and the only reasons were due to youth, the pair being too closely related, or if the woman couldn't get with child. Divorce is very much a moodern concept.**

**The next chapter is rated M for violence. I promised to reveal how Robin got those scars, and that's what's coming next. However, we will also see Regina making a friend!**

**And things are only going to get colder.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am SOOOO sorry it took me so long to update. June was a rough month.  
**

**Big thanks and hugs to all of you still following and favoriting the story! I did get a chance to chart out a lot more of what I want to happen with what's coming, so I hope you enjoy your visit to my headspace!**

**A Cooper is someone who makes barrels, fyi.**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS A TORTURE SCENE IN IT, AS WELL AS A CHARACTER DEATH. **

**If that disturbs you, please skip past the section marked off by multiple lines. If you message me, I'm happy to give you a quick 'washed' write-up so you know what you may need for future chapters. I don't think it's anything worse than what I've seen on GoT, but that's not something everyone's a fan of.  
**

**I did not find this an easy chapter to write, but sometimes the dark corners need investigating. One thing that will come up in future chapters is Regina talking about the things she does regret about her past. **

**Would she change her past if she could? Maybe some parts, but she's not willing to risk Henry in any way. Nor do I think Robin would do anything that would risk Roland. Robin's comments really hit me when they had their picnic. It might have not been the right time for them to meet when Tinkerbelle first led Regina to that tavern.**

**Instead, I'm tweaking the past to let those natures shine. And if they learn some new things about each other, well, so much the better. :) ...I'm biased toward these two.**

**AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER HAS A SHORT TORTURE SCENE IN IT, AS WELL AS A CHARACTER DEATH. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SKIP THE SECTION MARKED OFF WITH MULTIPLE LINES AND PICK IT UP AGAIN AFTER THE SECOND GROUP OF MULTIPLE LINES (about halfway through).**

**As always, I don't own OUAT, but I'm borrowing the characters for fun, not for money. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"There is an art to picking a pocket. It takes time to master." Robin swung Roland up onto his shoulders as they walked through the village.

"Robin, I can learn. You know I can." Much's face was earnest, fingering the blade at his belt.

"Firstly, you are going to learn to be a pick pocket, not a cut purse. You won't need that. Especially for your first lesson."

Roland rested his chin on Robin's head. "Papa, l'm hungry."

"Are you, my boy? Perhaps Friar Tuck would oblige us in taking you to get something to eat while Master Much and I take a lesson."

"Of course, Robin." Tuck chuckled and reached out to take Roland.

The boy, agile and quick as a lizard, clambered down from his father's shoulders and wrapped his arms about the friar's neck.

"We'll catch up with you at the end of the market in an hour." Robin pulled his own coin purse from its hiding place within his belt and tossed it to the friar. "We need supplies. The list is there as well."

"So that's why you're willing to teach today. You're shirking your shopping duty."

Robin laughed. "You found me out."

Much cleared his throat. "I'll do most of the carrying back to the camp."

"Peace, Much. Our good friend Tuck merely enjoys baiting me."

"I'll get the supplies, Robin, if you and Much will be the mules. Just be careful. You know the songs the bards have been singing... well, about Mar-" Tuck trailed off, casting an apologetic look at his leader as the friar rubbed his bald pate. "Just keep in mind that the guards are more plentiful."

Robin shook his head. "We'll be on our guard, Tuck and I have no plans to make trouble without my bow. Mind yourself as well." He clasped his friend's hand and ruffled Roland's hair.

"Bye, Papa!" Roland waved.

Robin waved back and started down a different path.

"So what's the first lesson?"

"How to find a target."

"That's easy enough, Robin. You look for someone who's rich."

Robin fixed his Merry Man with a stern gaze. "We do not steal just because someone is rich, Much."

"Well, we can't steal from the poor..." Much's laughter died as Robin continued to stare at him.

"If we steal only because they are rich, then we are no better than those who oppress others. Would you steal from the merchants here, just because they are merchants and wealthier than the serfs? Your father is a miller, and makes more coin from his trade than a sewer, but should I rob your father to feed another?"

Much reddened and started to fuss with his cloak. "I see your point, Robin."

"If a man comes by his coin honestly, and looks out for his fellow man, then let him continue. I started this endeavor to rectify injustice, not create more."

"So how do I spot a good target..?"

"Over-fine clothes, no calluses and pale skin as they do not toil in the sun, and they won't be walking through a market like this willingly. It's why we rob them on the road, and not in places like this."

"So why did you learn?"

Robin shrugged, making his way through the crowd. "Because it serves its purpose at times. It's an excellent way to get information about traveling nobility."

Much followed, keeping pace with Robin. "What else should I look for?"

"It's as much a point of opportunity as anything else. A somewhat busy area works best. Too crowded and you are limited in means to escape if there is a need. Too few people, and it's more likely that your target will be suspicious of someone that close to him."

Much nodded, brows furrowed in concentration.

Robin swore that if Much could have written down notes, he would have. "It's also observation. A person who is worried about something that they're carrying will tend to check on it. A light touch of the hand to confirm that it's still there."

Much eyed a few men who passed by. "They looked prosperous."

"Would you rob from them?" Robin nodded to a good wife who was carrying a basket of laundry.

"No."

"And why not?"

"They were sell-swords, mercenaries. They might cut something off."

"Good eye." Robin nodded in approval.

The two wandered the marketplace, listening to the merchants' hawking their wares.

Robin watched Much with a bit of amusement as the lad's eyes roved around, trying to pick out a rare target in the crowd. _He's a good man, Much, like his father. A good man to have in a fight, if a bit over eager. Like a hunting dog who's still learning the proper time to flush out game - but with a good heart. And he's a kind lad._

And that was why when the young lady tripped, Much went over to help her without a second thought. She was a pretty girl, in Robin's estimation, but a bit too doe-eyed. He preferred a fiercer lass, one who wouldn't just agree with him based strictly on his sex.

But as Much helped her collect her belongings, Robin's instincts started to scream at him.

It was a pair of guards approaching Much, hands already moving to rest on the hilts of their blades, eyeing the lad with suspicion.

Robin snatched a walking stick resting next to an elderly seamstress, flashing the lady a repentant grin, before grabbing a handful of earth and smearing it about his face.

She tittered like a maiden behind her fingers, and waved a hand in permission.

Robin squinted, hard, feeling the grit fall away from his skin. It was a crude disguise, but one that had served him well in the past. With the dust obscuring his features and exaggerating the creases in his face, he added ten years to his age.

The guards had already cornered Much.

"What ho, boy!" Robin hobbled up to the group, back slouched and tensed. "Lagabout!" He raised the borrowed can and lightly struck Much. "I send you out for supplies and I find you flirting!"

The girl shuffled backwards, uncertain if she should look at Much, Robin, or the guards.

Robin shook the cane at the girl. "Hie, girl! I'm sure your master wonders what is keeping you!" _Seems like she's not playing the part of a honey trap._

The girl scampered away, taking the cue Robin had given her.

"This is your servant?" One of the guards gestured to Much.

"He is my journeyman. For all his talent, he has a roving eye." Robin smacked Much again with the cane.

The other guard peered at Robin. His nose crinkled as if he had smelled something foul.

Robin kept his face pinched, keeping his body hunched.

"And you are?"

"Tom, Tom the Cooper. This lazy swine is Will." He struck Much again.

Much kept his head down. He wasn't laughing, at least, so Robin could keep up the charade.

"What is all this, now?"

Robin tightened his hand on the cane as he heard the newcomer's greeting. He knew that voice. Dread skittered across Robin's nerves, which were already drawn as taut as his bowstring. From his stooped position, the thief could see the fine doublet and a sword buckled at the waist of the nobleman.

"Sir Guy." The two guards sketched quick bows.

Robin could picture the arrogant expression on the noble's face. His disguise would not work on this one. Not when Sir Guy hated him from the bottom of his black heart out of jealousy. _Will Marian forever haunt me?_ Robin looked up at Much, tilting his head with care to keep his face hidden from Sir Guy.

Much stood tense beside Robin, meeting his leader's gaze. Much raised his eyebrows and canted his head toward the alleyway, opposite of the direction Sir Guy had come from.

_Bless the lad for catching on so quick._ Robin gave a quick nod.

As one, the two outlaws started sprinting away from the guards. Robin did not glance back. He had noticed that none of the three had bows on them, and distance was more important.

"Stop!"

"After them!"

Much, however, dared a look and slid on a loose cobblestone. He tumbled to the ground.

Robin skidded to a stop to run back. He yanked Much upright. "Run!"

The two resumed their flight, but the slight delay bought the guard time to lessen the distance between themselves and their quarry.

"Thieves! Thieves!"

Sir Guy's face was distorted with rage-Robin suspected that the noble had realized who was running away-and his bellows would soon call more of the guard to the scene.

Robin rounded a corner, Much two steps behind him. The new alleyway led to the dyers' district, and air was thick with the harsh smell of tannin and lyes. He could feel his eyes watering as they raced down the corridor. Fabrics drying waved limply in the air in the courtyard, suspended from arms that were mounted to poles, which could be spun. As the two ran past one such contraption, Robin grasped onto a faint hope. He ducked into the small space among the sheets and snared Much's arm, pulling him away from the path.

The two crouched, silent, listening for the sound of the guards. A score of boots against stone echoed in the enclosed area, and the noises faded.

Much grinned at Robin, then stuck his head out to look around. He nodded that the coast was clear and the two thieves slipped out of their hiding spot.

Around them, several workers continued hanging the sopping fabric.

"Back to the market, Much. We'll get-" Robin had no time to finish his thought as Sir Guy lunged at him, having used the same ploy to hide as the two Merry Men.

The noble swung with the flat of his blade, apparently set on capturing his rival.

Robin twisted out of the way, but skidded on a damp patch on the floor and nearly crashed to the ground. He dropped on purpose instead, to control the momentum and use it to gain him space instead.

Sir Guy pursued him, circling around, a smirk settling on his face.

Robin could see Much brawling with two of the guards out of the corner of his eye. Much had closed the gap between him and his opponents, making it difficult to use their swords. He was making fine use of the strength built from hauling heavy sacks of flour. He punched one guard as he tried to sheathe his sword, sending him into his comrade.

"So, I hear that fair Marian has come to her senses." Sir Guy watched Robin like a hawk. "The songs say she travels in the east, away from Sherwood."

"Is that what they say?" Robin kept his tone as light as he was able, but his jaw clenched. "I'll assume you mean she retains her senses, as I did not see her walking arm and arm with you." He paced his opponent, keeping obstacles between the two as much as possible.

Around them, dyers scrambled back to get out of the way of the combatants.

Sir Guy's face took on the shade of grapes for wine and he snarled, almost rushing at his foe. He stopped short, but was now almost in place for Robin to spring a trap.

_ Just a little more to the left. _One good push of the nearest drying arm and his rival would have a face full of smelly, wet cloth. With any luck, he'd get tangled as well and Robin and Much could make their departure with ease.

Much tossed one of the guards like a sheaf of wheat, sending him sprawling on the ground.

Robin drew his knife to parry another swing by Sir Guy. As he pivoted, he spotted an open door, leading back to the market proper only five yards from Much. _Fortune favors us indeed. _

That was when the guards who had previously passed them returned to join the fray. One held a sword poised to stab Much from behind.

_ No!_ Robin seized the drying arm and sent it swinging at the guard. "Much, run!"

The moment's distraction was all that Sir Guy required to slash his sword, cutting Robin's arm. Blood spurted from the wound.

Much gasped, looking at his mentor with wide eyes, and then did as he commanded. He scrambled through the door.

Robin pulled away from Sir Guy, attempting to follow the miller's son.

Another guard tackled Robin, knocking him down to the damp stones

"Really, Robin. Commendable that you saved your friend. It will not help you, however."

The guard pinning Robin rose, and the thief kicked his legs out from under him.

As the guard tumbled back down to the hard ground, Sir Guy planted his boot hard into Robin's stomach.

Another blow struck Robin's head, and darkness dragged him down into senselessness.

* * *

It was the sound like a gaggle of geese that woke Robin and his first thought was that he should never drink ale again. His head ached like it did after his first time drowning himself in his cups to come to grips with the loss of Marian. Robin tried to raise his hand to rub his head, but his limbs were uncooperative. He cracked one eye open, and he felt his insides churn.

The noise came from no bird, but a crowd of onlookers, babbling amongst themselves, all staring at him. Most with worry, but a few with sadistic satisfaction, who cheered for his arrest. He saw no truly familiar faces, although his vision blurred with sickening regularity, which was a small mercy to his soul.

Robin tugged at his arms, but they were bound tight, keeping his body held stretched against a pole, bared from the waist up. He realized he was at the center of the marketplace, near where he had been captured, trussed like a turkey ready for the spit.

Sir Guy had positioned himself within Robin's range of sight, a smug smile curved under his moustache. Beside him stood William Brewer, the Sheriff of Nottingham, with a whip coiled in his hand, waiting as if he had all the time in the world.

The two rivals exchanged a look. If the noble was hoping to find defeat in Robin's eyes, well... Robin of Locksley was more than happy to deny him that pleasure. Instead, his gaze remained defiant.

"It was just a matter of time, you know." Sir Guy pitched his voice to rise above the din of the crowd. "You simply cannot ignore the law for too long without justice finding you, thief. You've stolen money from the Crown and now you will be punished for your crimes."

"This is what you call law? What you call justice?" Robin's own voice hurt his head.

"You should know your place!" There was a note of insanity in the Sheriff's voice that penetrated Robin's skull like an arrow.

"I know my place."

"Oh? You admit to your wrong doing, then?"

"My place is between you and those you oppress."

"I think, Sheriff," Sir Guy interjected, "that you should begin the punishment. Perhaps twenty-five lashes... no, better to make it an even one hundred."

The crowd grew quiet. Robin saw a few bolder men press forward to get a better view. The seamstress from whom he had borrowed the cane shuddered and averted her eyes. No one dared to leave the area, however.

Robin tried to relax at the sound of the crack, but instead his body stiffened in anticipation. The first bite of the whip was pressure, then fire. Pain burned over his back like a May Day bonfire and Robin grunted and bit the inside of his cheek. The taste of blood was almost enough to distract him from the second lash, which cut deeper than the first.

"Give up your men, Robin of the Hood, and perhaps we will consider leniency." Sir Guy's voice held a mocking ring.

Anger surged in Robin, and he gritted his teeth. The third lash splattered flecks of blood along his back, his nerves screaming as every sensation only registered as torment. _I will not break. Not if it means putting Roland or my friends in danger._

Crack.

Crack.

Each sound heralded agony. He closed his eyes, and drew upon every memory he could like a shield for his mind against the torture. The thrill of his first heist. Roland's first smile. Meeting John and dubbing him "Little." His thoughts became random, less deliberate, and flashes of faces and other images swarmed through his fevered mind like bubbles at a brook's eddy. Marian, as she had been as his childhood friend. One of the servants at Locksley Hall who had cosseted the young boy he had been. The faint impression of a young woman-long dark hair and a white gown-as she retreated from a tavern door.

He lost consciousness at the fifty-second stroke of the whip, but he never said a word.

* * *

Darkness is normally a clever thief's best friend.

It was darkness that greeted Robin when he awoke. The cool night wind brushed against the raw skin of his back and Robin shuddered. He was feverish, he knew, and the air brought a chill he felt deep in his bones. His throat was scorched from his own bile and the involuntary swallow he made brought back pain that had grown silent. Robin could not feel his arms, but sensed that they had been rearranged so that they would not grow paralyzed.

After all, what would be the point of torturing someone who could not feel it?

With blurred vision, Robin saw a few guards keeping watch over him. They sat at a table, most likely dragged from the nearest tavern, amusing themselves with a game of dice.

Hsst. Thunk.

The two sounds had been faint, making Robin think he had only dreamed them. Then he felt the bonds that held his arms loosen.

Hsst. Thunk. A gleam of light sunk into the cord wound around the pole. Robin's eyes finally managed to focus enough to see the slender throwing knife.

Again, the rope slackened, and Robin's arms sagged, weakened from their earlier strain. He struggled to keep them in place to hide the escape attempt. _They're here. Thank God._

One guard, more alert than the others, peered at Robin, frowning. He stood, and began to make his way toward the captive while the other two argued over the last throw.

A blow from Little John's cudgel sent the soldier reeling, and the larger man grabbed the guard to lower him to the ground silently.

Much crept next to Robin and made quick work of the rest of the bindings. His face was so full of worry that Robin was once again reminded of a hound.

Robin hissed as Much's arm came in contact with one of his wounds.

The other two guards, the argument now over, stared dumbfounded at the group of outlaws who had surrounded them. Their seated positions gave them little room to draw their swords, and the Merry Men rained blows upon them.

"Come, Robin. Let's get you home." Tuck's whisper heartened, and Robin felt himself braced between the friar and Much.

Will Stutely, along with Little John and Will Scarlet, quickly propped up the guards in a manner that might look natural in the dark night.

Tuck and Much began to half carry Robin to a cart as Alan kept the horses soothed and quiet. Robin felt the blanket beneath his cheek as he lay on his stomach in the bed of the cart. He tried to lift his head, to express his thanks.

"Easy, Robin. Lie still." Much climbed into the cart with him, sitting on the edge of the wagon's side wall. The other outlaws moved in unison, retreating into the shadows along the road to safeguard their escape.

"Look out!"

An arrow pierced the miller's son, sinking deep into his back.

"Much!"

The lad opened his mouth, blood pouring out as he tried to speak. Instead, a strangled, gurgling sound emerged.

Will Scarlet, adept as always with his blades, took down the patrolling guard with a single throw.

The Merry Men started to run, and Alan urged the horses to a gallop with a crack of the reins. Tuck examined the boy, and shook his head solemnly. He bent his head to bless the fallen Merry Man.

Robin stared at Much's shocked face until the friar covered the young man's body with a cloak.

But the gesture could not erase the image from the outlaw's mind.

* * *

**Storybrooke, Present Day (Morning after the First Wave)**

It was a strange thing to wake up in a soft bed, mused Robin of Locksley. He had scarcely paid attention to that the morning before when he had Regina in his arms. She was not an early riser, and Robin had enjoyed the opportunity to study her features as the room had grown lighter with the rising of the sun. Her expression of contentment had delighted the thief, and it had taken most of his considerable willpower to keep from kissing her awake like he had wanted to do at first. Instead, he had basked in the trust she had placed in him, and his realization that he was, in fact, falling in love with the former evil queen.

He now lay with Roland curled up against his side. His young son was still asleep, puffs of breath tickling his father's arm. Roland clutched Mun in his arms, the stuffed monkey gazing up at the ceiling with his permanent grin.

It was peaceful.

Robin could see living here, in this strange world. There must be something he could do here, some way he could help others. He couldn't forsake his personal duty to those who needed a champion. It was in his nature.

"Papa?"

Robin cleared his mind and gave his child a smile. "Good morning, my boy."

"Morning, Papa!" Roland sat up, bouncing on the bed and grinning at the spring to the mattress. His brow then furrowed as he looked around the room. "Papa, is Miss Gina rich?"

Robin nodded. "I suppose she is compared to others, my boy. Why do you ask?"

"Does that mean we need to steal from her? Uncle John says that's what the Merry Men do."

"Does he now? Well, what do you think? Do you think we should rob her?" Robin ruffled his son's hair.

"No! I like Miss Gina. She gave me Mun." Roland hugged the monkey for emphasis.

"So we shouldn't rob her because she's nice?"

"You told me she saved the town. That means she's helping, right?"

"That's right."

"But you told me that's why you steal from rich people."

"Oh? Why do I steal from people?"

"Because sometimes there are rich people who are stealing from other people, right? And being mean."

Robin smiled at his son. "That happens, yes."

"So you give money back to them."

"And that's the only reason you should steal."

"Okay, Papa." Roland wrapped his arms about his father. "Can we wake up Miss Gina and get breakfast?"

"I think it best if we let her sleep. Is that all right, my boy?" Robin hugged him back.

"Okay." Roland's lip jutted out for a moment. "But will we be able to get ice cream with her soon? I liked getting ice cream."

"Soon, I hope. Roland, we won't be able to spend time with Miss Gina for a while, okay?"

"But why?"

"Do you remember seeing the lady in the diner last night?"

"The one who was yelling at you? Papa, was she my Mama?"

"Yes. She was gone for a very long time. It made both of us very sad, do you remember?"

Roland rubbed his chin against Mun's soft fur. "Um, yes... Is she going to stay now?"

"I believe so. Would you like that?"

"Yes! I can show her the places I like to go here. The playground and the place that has ice cream. She can meet Miss Gina and Henry and Miss Ruby and Granny and Miss Mary Marg'ret and Mister David."

"I think she has already met most of them already." Robin sighed. "Roland, your mother already knows Miss Gina. Do you remember that Miss Gina is a queen back in the forest?"

"Yes! But I never saw her wear a crown. I wanted to see her crown."

"I don't think she liked wearing it." Robin rubbed his cheek. "Well, Miss Gina wasn't always a nice queen."

"But she's nice now, right?"

"Yes."

"Then we have to treat her like she's nice."

"That's right. A Merry Man believes in second chances. But when Miss Gina was queen, she scared many people. Including your mother."

"Then we can show Mama that she's nice now!"

"Your mother is not happy with me or Miss Gina right now."

"Why?"

"Because..." Robin scratched his wrist, contemplating the tattoo on his arm. "...because there was a promise I made to your mother that I have also made to Miss Gina."

"Can you keep both of them? You said I should always keep my promises." Roland climbed off the bed.

"No. It's not the sort of promise you should make to two people."

"That sounds really hard."

"It is." Robin stood. "Come along, Roland. We should go see how our fellows fared last night."

"Okay!" Roland headed for the door.

"Quiet as mice now. Let's not disturb Miss Gina."

Roland tiptoed along the hallway with his father trailing.

It surprised Robin to see Regina's bedroom door wide open. He paused, listening, but heard no sound of her moving about the house. _Where is she?_

As they reached the stairs, Robin's mystery was solved.

Regina slept, curled up on the couch in what appeared to be a study. Her beautiful features were cast in an uneasy expression, even in her deep sleep.

Robin motioned for Roland to stay in the foyer and stole into the room. He drew the blanket more securely over Regina's sleeping form. He longed to kiss her as he had last night, to chase away the sadness he saw, but knew she would not appreciate the gesture after their discussion. He paused next to her desk, and picked up a sheet of paper and one of those clever pens that needed no inkwell. He jotted a quick note and tucked it under her hand with care.

"Papa? It's snowing a lot now." Roland pointed out the window as they made their way downstairs.

"So it is, my boy. Make sure your coat is secure." Robin tugged on his boots, then zipped up his own jacket. _Another clever invention. This world is endlessly fascinating._

Roland finished with his coat and held up his hand to his father. "Papa, is it supposed to be snowing like this?"

"I don't believe so, which means we should be careful." Robin took it and the two headed out into the unnaturally white world.

* * *

The bell above the pawn shop door pealed in a cheerful fashion, despite the strange weather and even stranger problems that Belle was currently in the midst of studying. The young woman looked up from her collection of books and was surprised to see Henry Mills stomping snow from his shoes.

"Henry! Is everything alright? Is your uncle okay?"

"Hi Belle! Yeah, everyone's okay. They were still sleeping when I left."

"Henry, they'll be worried sick about you. Let me walk you back." Belle glanced out the window and was shocked to see how much higher the snow drifts had grown during her research. "Maybe we should take Rumple's car... But I don't think the streets will be cleared yet."

"I left a note! It's okay. I was just hoping you could help me with something."

"What's that?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Henry, if this is something serious, I can't make that promise."

"It's not... it's just, well, I want to try my hand at writing, but I'm not sure I want anyone to know just yet."

Belle smiled. "That's wonderful! Will you let me read what you write?"

Henry started to shake his head. "No! I mean, not yet. Not until I get better. I just wanted to try using an old style quill and I thought Grandpa might have some in the shop. I thought you could give me suggestions about ink, too."

Belle started toward one of the shelves. "I think Rumple has some over here. Non-magical, of course." She gave Henry a pointed look, tempered with a teasing smile.

He laughed. "That's fine. I just thought it would be fun to try writing with a quill."

Belle selected one of the quills, and a bottle of ink. "Here you go. This was the quill I used to write to my father when I stayed at Rumple's castle."

"I couldn't take that one!"

Belle laughed and tucked both of the items into a bag. "It's fine. I want you to have it."

"Thanks, Belle." Henry beamed at her.

"You're welcome. Actually, could I ask a favor?"

"Of course!"

"I don't suppose your mother would be available to help me investigate something?"

"Sure, but..." Henry grinned. "Which one?"

"Oh, of course. Regina. I want to return to the farm house to see if there's anything we can find out about these waves."

"I can call her."

* * *

The incessant buzzing of her cell phone awoke Regina from a sleep she was only too glad to leave behind. Her fingers closed around a small square of folded paper as she sat up, befuddled by her location for a moment before she remembered.

_Robin had paused at the guest bedroom door, as he went to join his son. In that moment, they exchanged a look that Regina hoped conveyed her feelings. She then headed to her bedroom, which felt empty during the snowy night._

_**Until this is resolved, I will not sleep there. **__ Decided, she grabbed blankets from her closet and headed to her library. The couch was not particularly comfortable, but she summoned a perfectly sized feather bed to use as padding, which appeared in a puff of lavender smoke. __**Interesting. Not dark purple, but not white either. I guess I'm being a bit selfish.**__Regina could admit that, especially with Marian in Storybrooke, but her agreement with Robin gave her a clearer conscience._

_ Not that it helped her sleep. One night, and she had already gotten used to having Robin's arms around her. To stay away from him while he settled things with Marian would be akin to torture._

Regina picked up her phone, and saw that it was Henry calling. She quickly answered, nerves jangling with worry. "Henry, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Everything's fine!"

"That's a relief. Do you need me to meet you?"

"Actually, I'm at Grandpa's shop."

Regina was amazed, and perhaps a little amused, at how easily Henry referred to the Dark One as Grandpa. "Are the Charmings there as well?"

"No, just me. I wanted to get a quill. Not a magical one, I swear, and I haven't made any bargains!"

Regina felt a faint smile curling her lips. "Okay, Henry."

"Anyhow, Belle wants your help."

"...are you sure she didn't mean Emma?"

Henry laughed and the sound lifted Regina's spirits. "No, she really did ask for you. She wanted to know if the two of you could investigate the farmhouse together."

"Of course. Tell her I'll be there in a half hour."

"Okay Mom, see you then!"

"See you soon, Henry." Regina hung up the phone and turned her attention to the note in her hand. She unfolded the piece of paper. It was short, but it made her heart pound a bit faster.

**Wait for us. -R**

_ I'll wait. I promise._

A swirl of pale lavender smoke heralded Regina's arrival, and Henry brightened at the sight. _It's not dark purple. She is a hero now. I knew it._

Regina's gaze immediately settled on her son, and she held out her arms.

Henry hugged her, grinning.

"Good morning, my little prince. Though, I suppose I should just call you 'my prince' now."

Henry laughed. "Maybe you should."

"It's a deal." Regina gave Henry another squeeze before letting him go.

"Are you making deals now too?" Henry gave her a teasing grin.

"Hardly."

"Hello, Regina." Belle gave the mayor of Storybrooke a tentative nod.

"Good morning, Belle. So, here I am, as requested."

"You don't need to sound so surprised, Mom. You did help save the town." Henry stepped aside to examine the contents of a glass case.

Belle extended her hand. "I know our past has been difficult..."

Regina took the woman's hand and shook it. "That's putting it mildly." She smiled.

Belle returned the smile. "Well, yes. But I think it's best if we make peace. After all, you did give me Rumple's dagger, and you did save him from Zelena." The librarian held her book like a shield. "I think you have changed."

"Thank you."

Henry refocused his attention back on the case, but allowed himself a mental cheer. _I'm not the only one who sees it._

"Henry?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Let's get you back to your grandparents' place for right now."

"Could I go to the library instead? Please? I wanted to work on something for school."

"School?" Belle looked at Henry, puzzled.

"Well, my school in New York. Mom - Emma Mom - wants to make sure I'm caught up on all my schoolwork so I can transfer here."

"Belle, would that be all right?" Regina looked over at her.

"I guess that would be okay. It would be a help if someone could check on the building with this change in weather. But keep the door locked and promise us that you'll call if there are any problems."

"I swear I'll call if it's something as simple as a light bulb needing changing."

"Fine, but call your grandparents right now so that they know where you will be."

"Okay, Mom." Henry pulled out his phone again and called, leaning against the counter for a moment before Belle lightly prodded his arm in warning. He smiled apologetically and then moved to stand near the door.

His mother stood next to him and watched the snow fall. _It's good to be home in Storybrooke_.

* * *

"May I ask something, Belle?"

The two women stood facing the farmhouse. Regina slipped her gloved fingers into her coat pocket and squeezed the small square of paper.

"What is it?"

"Why me? Rumplestiltskin is the one who taught me magic. Why not take him?"

"I didn't want him to have to come back here, where he was held prisoner. She was cruel to him. Also, if he has one of those attacks, he won't be able to think at all. You were able to keep calm." Belle ducked her head, hiding her face as she walked up the drive, practically wading in the powdery flakes of snow.

"If you don't mind me asking, is that the only reason?"

Belle exhaled with a sharp sound, and looked over at Regina.

"I wanted to ask you something that I cannot ask Rumple."

"What is it, Belle?" Regina paused, watching her breath fog in the cold air. The gentleness of her own voice was still a slight shock to her.

"Rumple's dagger."

"What about it?"

"Why didn't it work to calm him? It should have worked."

"If I was to guess, well, the spell Zelena cast was meant to break one of the cardinal rules of magic. If nothing else, the Dark One is tied to the rules of magic. This is outside that." Regina rubbed her hands together, flexing her fingers to keep them warm.

" None of you can keep this up. How many times can this happen before one of you..." Belle trailed off, skin paling.

"I'm not sure. Since it's my heart that's in danger, if I take it out, well..."

"What does that feel like?"

The innocent question teased a memory and Regina gripped the note in her pocket. "Taking out my heart? Or the feeling when the wave hits?"

"Both? I'm sorry, that's too personal."

"It's fine." Regina picked her way carefully through the snow, her feet sinking into the drifts to her knees. "Removing it is a strain, like trying to swim to the surface when drowning. Once it was out, during that wave, I could breathe again, but barely, and the air just wasn't as fulfilling. Suffocating, but not to the point of death."

Belle studied the once Evil Queen. "So we need to solve this."

"Yes. I don't know about you, but I have every reason to keep living." Regina marched toward the barn, readying her magic in case her sister had left yet another trap.

**Author's Note: She certainly does have every reason to keep living! And since when has Regina backed away from a fight?**

**I liked the idea of Belle and Regina becoming friends, so I introduced it here. One thing I think Regina respects is mental toughness. Belle is smart, and the fact that Belle has stood up to Regina, even yelling at her, probably impressed our favorite queen. Belle has pointed out that she loves every part of Rumple, even the dark parts. As such, I think she started to forgive Regina. The gift of the dagger probably helped seal the deal (even if Rumple did switch out the blades).**

**Next we'll see our favorite fairy in green, and more of Robb the Carter. And far too many people will have their own ideas as to what's best for others.**

**And bundle up, because it's winter in Storybrooke.**


End file.
